Devil Survivor UNITY
by Shio Moriyama
Summary: As Kazuya Minegishi and Hibiki Kuze proceed to their final battles, an unknown force, determined to prevent their success, brings the two survivors and their friends into a deadly maze where they only have two options; escape, or die. It's time to battle for humanity. Let's Survive. Rated M for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_The idea for this story came to me after I finished my second playthrough of Triangulum in Devil Survivor 2: Break Record for the 3DS. What if Kazuya Minegishi (Overclock) and Hibiki Kuze (Break Record) met each other, sort of how the P3 and P4 protagonists come together in Persona Q? It got me thinking, and I pitched the idea to my brother, who seemed pretty supportive of it. And thus, this fanfic was born._

 _I'm gonna be switching perspectives between Kazuya and Hibiki every now and then to keep things fresh and tell the story from both sides; sorta like Persona Q._

 _Lastly, I'll be using all the characters, and therefore adjusting the endings to incorporate all of them. Please forgive me if I get OOC at times._

 _With all that said, please enjoy!_

 _Devil Survivor Overclock and Devil Survivor 2: Break Record are property of ATLUS. I do not own any characters in this story save any original characters._

 _Prologue: Interrupted Song_

Kazuya's PoV

"Gotcha!"

A quick wave of my arm caused a small bolt of lightning to hit the ground in front of the yellow haired punk, who yelped in terror and dropped his COMP. His eyes darted to the red gaming device on the ground and smirked. His face quickly contorted into fear, however, as I crushed it beneath my shoe, causing it to shatter. My eyes met his, and he looked at me with anger. "Y-you little shit…!" I narrowed my eyes and kicked the broken pieces towards him. "Don't even think of getting another one," I spat. "You have no right to call yourself a tamer." The man scrambled to his feet, yelled a few curses at me, and ran off, along with his cohorts whose COMPs were being destroyed by my friends. I turned off my COMP to save battery and walked over to my teammates. Atsuro waved at me and smiled.

"Chalk up another victory for us, Kazuya!" Atsuro Kihara was my best friend and the tech geek of our team. If there was anything related to the internet, technology or electronics, then he had it covered. Yuzu Tanikawa ran up to me and beamed a smile that I had gotten used to over the week. "Come on, Atsuro. It was Kazuya who really shined out there." I chuckled and shook my head. "You all did good, guys. Come on, let's meet up with everyone." My friends nodded and we walked off towards Miyashita Park.

Upon our arrival, everyone was gathered together, and I could see that some of them were worried. Everybody's death clock read 0, meaning we were fated to die today if we failed to summon and defeat Babel.

It was on Friday when everyone put forth their ideas on what to do, and in a way, factions were created. My cousin, Naoya, wanted me to finish the war and become the King of Demons, but Amane, who at the time was possessed by the Archangel Remiel, wanted me to become the King of Bel in God's name and protect humanity from further trials; the moment I heard her proposal, I refused.

 _Flashback_

" _No." Everyone was silent, and Amane- no, Remiel, stared at me with a mixture of confusion and wonder. After a few minutes, she spoke._

" _If I may ask… why?" She was not angry, I realized; rather, she was interested in my decision and why I had chosen it. I clenched my fists, and spoke._

" _As much sense your proposal makes, I can't agree with it. This entire lockdown, these deaths, are all because of God, Remiel. I know it's a trial for humanity, but I didn't fight this war just to serve Him as his… his judge. I fought because I wanted to make a difference… I wanted to change people's fates, and defy the 'destined path' humanity has been given._

" _When you told me my true identity… that I was Abel, reborn, I didn't know what to think at first. But when I found that Naoya was Cain, I knew I couldn't serve God, no matter what. If He thinks I'll just become his puppet after he demanded my murder, then He's wrong."_

 _Amane-Remiel closed her eyes, smiled and nodded. "I see. Then I will respect your choice. Please, allow me to join you in the road you pick." I nodded, and extended my hand. She took it in hers, and we shook. "I stand by your side, Kazuya Minegishi."_

" _And I by yours, Amane Kuzuryu."_

 _End Flashback_

Naoya spoke to me next, pleased I had refused to become the Messiah, but like with Amane, I refused.

 _Flashback_

" _It's the only option, Kazuya. Why won't you accept it?" Kaido nodded. "Yeah, what's the problem, man?"_

 _I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked up at my silver haired cousin. "All it's gonna do is cause people to be caught in the crossfire if I wage war with God, Naoya. Enough blood has been shed already; I don't want any more casualties if I can help it." Naoya frowned, and crossed his arms. "But don't you see? When you win, humanity will be freed. So why?"_

 _My answer was resolute and sound. "Because I want to return things to normal. Gin's idea makes sense, Naoya. The trial won't end as God intended, and when he attempts to start another one? Humanity, as a whole, can reject it. We can refuse God. You said He exists_ because _of humanity, so if we refuse Him, then we win."_

 _Kaido moved, but Naoya stopped him and looked at me. "...Heh, wise words, cousin." I smiled. "You know me. Naoya, lend me your strength." I extended my arm, and he smiled. "Very well. Together, we shall return everything to the way it was." Kaido couldn't help but laugh as he walked over as well. "Ya know what? You're a tough dude, Kazuya. Lemme come too!" I couldn't help but crack a smile._

 _"I wasn't planning on leaving without ya, Kaido."_

 _End Flashback_

Gin walked over to me and tapped my shoulder. "Kazuya?" I shook my head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Gin. Guess I zoned out…" Clearing my throat, I looked at everyone; all of us, who had survived this week and now sought to change the world.

"We're going to the top of the tower to summon Babel. Once Haru calls it, I'm going to defeat it and send all the demons back to where they came from. I can't do this alone though… guys, will you lend me your strength?" Everyone nodded and I smirked. With that, we set off for the tower for our final battle.

"H-how can this… be…?" Belzebul's body faded away and turned into a sphere of red energy that flew into my body, filling me with power. Only two more Bel's remained; Belberith and Babel. I was almost done. The battle with the Lord of Flies had been tough, but we somehow pulled off a victory thanks to Mari's quick thinking. The Hills building towered before us as dark power covered the sky, signaling the approaching end. I turned around; everyone stood ready. Facing the doors, I reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was a hooded figure standing in the lobby, knocking us all unconscious with a flick of his wrist.

 _Chapter End_

 _A/N: That's the end of the Overclock prologue! Feedback would be great, as well as your opinions! Was the chapter too short? Did I get the character's personalities down right? Who's the mysterious person who defeated Kazuya's group? And why am I asking you these questions?_

 _The Break Record prologue will come very soon, so keep a lookout. I plan to make this fic my comeback story after a many year's hiatus._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know it's been awhile since the first chapter was posted, and to answer the question in the anonymous review, don't worry. I fully intend to try and balance out the sides as best I can. If I can't, then I'll add an additional one or two OCs along with the main two to balance it out if need be._

 _Honestly, I've forgotten how much fun writing is. I'm really happy to have started this again. So, here's the Break Record prologue for Devil Survivor UNITY! Let's Survive!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil Survivor games or ATLUS. The OCs in this fic are all that I own. (If I did own the franchise, I'd make some slight changes story-wise.)**_

 _Prologue II: Halted Rebellion_

Hibiki's PoV

 _Tic, tic, tic, tic…_

The sound of the clock was keeping me awake, although I couldn't sleep regardless. This whole day had been complete stress, from the moment I woke up; sometimes, I just pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, but each time I was met with a sharp pain that reminded me that everything going on for me at the present is very, very real.

 _Fuck_.

Everything began on Tuesday, just two days after me and the rest of my friends had Al Saiduq, aka Alcor, regress the world. The rest of us, having lost our memories of the events, had gone back to our everyday lives, yet our experiences in the world where we fought the Septentriones seemed to stay with us.

...I was the only exception, however. I _didn't_ lose my memories.

Then again, I didn't exist in the world after Polaris. It's a long story, and I'd rather not retell it since I honestly don't know all the details myself. I guess the simplest way to explain it is that my data in the Akashic Record got damaged, and I couldn't exist in the world that had just been reborn. Yamato explained it, and while I got most of what he said, some of it didn't make sense.

Come to think of it, I find that pretty weird, considering how I can follow Fumi's 'simple' explanations perfectly.

Back to what I was saying. Apparently, shit hit the fan in the last world, so Yamato and Alcor decided to regress the world… AGAIN. However, since my data was still damaged, Yamato remained behind in the Akashic Stratum to repair it.

When I awoke in the third world, bad stuff began to happen almost instantly. A new force called the Triangulum showed up, with a sole intent; the complete eradication of humanity.

The Triangulum comprised of stars from the Spring Triangle; the swords, Denebola and Spica, were the main force, led by the Administrator Arcturus.

Stuff had been tough, but we pulled off victories, and just yesterday, with the help of Yamato and Miyako, had claimed victory against Arcturus.

Now, we had a new task. Defeat Canopus, the Divine Will of the Universe.

Thing is… we didn't know what would happen, or hell… if we would even win. We were gonna be fighting the very foundation of the universe itself, yet we had to if we wanted humanity to live…

Everyone had come up with plans on what to do. Alcor and Miyako suggested the idea of applying a human to be administrator; what better person to guide and protect humanity than a human?

...Thing is, the only person I could think of to take on that task was me. And that would mean leaving behind everyone I loved and held dear.

I wasn't sure if it was worth it or not, yet it seemed like the best decision… humanity would be safe…

Ronaldo, on the other hand, came up with another plan; wage an eternal battle against the Administrators. If we could beat Canopus, then we'd have the very powers of the universe on our side. And each time we won, we'd just have to regress the world.

But… was it possible? So many lives would be lost and if we died, then…

I shook the thought from my head. _Come on, Hibiki. No time for 'what-if' scenarios._

Yamato had a third idea, and even though it was late, I wanted to go and ask him. Checking my phone, the time read 23:30; knowing Yamato, he'd be off in his office working. I closed my phone, got up from my bed, and exited into the JPs HQ hallway.

The moment I did, something seemed off. I spun around, only to see a hooded figure standing before me. I reached for my phone and turned on Nicaea, ready to summon any demons to deal with this guy. "Who are you," I asked. "What are you doing here?" The figure didn't answer, so I sighed. "Alright. Have it your way." I tapped the summon option, selected Trumpeter, and smirked. "Ziodyne!" Trumpeter attempted to blow his horn, yet before he even could the figure pointed at him. Trumpeter shattered into pieces of data and returned to my phone.

I just stood there, dumbstruck. "What the fu…" Before I even knew what was happening the figure was directly in front of me.

The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sound of my friends voices, rushing in from behind me, and the subsequent thuds of their unconscious bodies hitting the ground.

 _CHAPTER END_

 _Alright! That's the Break Record opening!_

 _I guess all I've done is create more questions, huh? Well, don't worry; stuff will begin to be revealed in the next chapter, where Kazuya and his group find themselves trapped in a mysterious building…_

 _For now, this is Crimson Reaper Ragna, signing off!_


End file.
